sobrevivir el día a día
by saorii28
Summary: Universo alterno: kari da un cambio drástico a su vida, sus amigos desconocen el motivo, pero ella sabe que es rubio. ¿ que sucederá cuando el decida volver? Ella caera en sus brazos, o lo alejara…¿ que secreto esconden? El amor triunfara o ganara el resentimiento que ambos parecen sentir
1. el parque

**Nuevo fic! Se que no he acabado el otro pero se me vino esta idea hace 1 semana y pensé ¿Por qué no escribirla? Y heme aquí… prometo actualizar ambas historia.**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

**Saludos!}**

* * *

Estoy aquí sentada bajo la lluvia, no puedo creer que a pesar de tanto tiempo yo siga aquí esperando que vuelvas otra vez a estar aquí a mi lado como lo prometiste, ya ha pasado más de 1 año desde que te fuiste y todavía no regresas, y ya estoy cansada de esperarte, la verdad ya no te espero, pero hay dias como el de hoy que sin saber por qué acabo en este parque pensando en ti, en todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos, pero yo no puedo permitirme el pensar en ti no puedo ¡NO DEBO!

Yo he decidido olvidarte y lo estoy haciendo, él me está ayudando, sé que no está bien el estar usándolo solo por olvidarte, pero rayos solo me hace recordarte esto no está bien, el simplemente no es tu ¡TE ODIO TAKERU TAKAISHI!

Esto es por tu culpa solo por tu culpa al fin y al cabo yo si cumplí nuestra promesa yo si te espere, pero tú te tardaste más, no quiero conocer tus excusas, no las necesito, ya no las creo. Te fuiste yo me quede… ya nada lo va a cambiar ya ha parado de llover, si me hubieras visto aquí bajo la lluvia seguro que te hubieras enojado conmigo, pero ya no estás aquí ¿sabes? Ya nadie me cuida, ya no los dejo, no dejo que nadie lo haga, empieza a llegar gente al parque, veo niños jugar, se empieza a llenar de recuerdos mi mente, estoy sumida en recuerdos que no oigo unas pisadas…

**-sabía que estarías aquí kari-** volteo para ver quien interrumpe mis pensamientos, y miro a la otra persona que acompaño mi infancia

** -hola ken, ¿tan predecible soy?-** sonrió, sé que no trataras de indagar más, respetas mi espacio es algo que siempre he apreciado de ti, te me quedas viendo te conozco estas preocupado pero no preguntaras algo que me incomode

**-es solo que no fuiste a despedir de zoe y takuña, me preocupe, fui a tu casa y tu hermano me dijo que no estabas asi que espere a que cesara la lluvia y decidí buscarte y no se me imagine que estarías en este lugar tal vez pensando recordando viejos tiempos-** callas, me ves sé que estas arrepentido por lo último te sonrió

** -no te preocupes, y si pensaba, y aunque no quiera recordaba, y si ellos tampoco vuelven-** 2 de mis mejores amigos se fueron, prometieron volver el próximo ciclo escolar

** -ellos lo harán, lo prometieron-** se muestra seguro de ello

**-él también lo prometió y ya ves-** lo digo molesta lo nota, me mira con tristeza, odio que ponga esa mirada

**-no sabemos que sucedió, y sabes bien que depende de su mama, deja de culparlo-** es culpa ¿Cómo no lo voy a culpar? Tú no sabes lo que paso ken, no entiendes nunca lo harás

** -¿entonces para qué hace promesas que no está seguro de cumplir-** mi tono ha subido, estoy realmente molesta, no es tu culpa, yo lo mencione, no sigas triste por favor** –perdón no debí hablarte asi, anda quita esa cara, no soporto verte de esta manera-** lo veo con mi mirada de cachorro, sé que al igual que él no la puedes resistir, me sonríes divertido, te sientas a mi lado, ¡ o no ¡ esa mueca estás pensando si preguntarme algo -

**kari-** tengo miedo esa mirada no es buena señal **-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-** solo asiento no sé qué preguntaras -**¿Qué paso el dia que él se marchó, que se dijeron?-** apartas la mirada hacia los columpios, yo la bajo, sabía que un dia lo preguntarías, la verdad ya te habías tardado

**-ken… yo…-** titubeo, no estoy lista para contarlo

** -está bien si no me lo quieres decir sabes que no te presionare-** suspiro aliviada -**no soy de ese tipo de persona,-** lo sé. Por eso me preguntaste antes, la verdad eres un gran amigo, eres casi mi hermano** -solo que desde que se cumplió el año, tu haz estado distinta,-** lo se perdóname **-ósea renunciaste a las porristas, cambiaste tu forma de vestir,-** asi es tuve un cambio radical** -yo te quiero eres como mi hermana,-** sonrió, sonríes, el cariño es mutuo** -ambos lo son-** si eso lo sé, éramos muy unidos los 3** -comprende cómo me siento mi mejor amigo no está y tu cambias de la noche a la mañana, no sé qué hacer-** me volteas a ver ,Oh Dios mío, lagrimas, estas llorando, te abrazo, es mi culpa, prometí que ya no llorarías

** -tranquilo, sé que he cambiado, pero contigo nunca lo hare, eres lo único que me queda de mi infancia, siempre seré la misma hikari yagami para ti**- sonreímos, me extiendes tu mano, la tomo y corremos hacia los columpios, pero un grito nos detiene es el, mi novio…

**-que haces con ichijouji tomados de la mano-** o no otra vez sus escenas de celos

** -no es lo crees ryo por favor ya para-** le digo cansada, detesto que no entienda que ken es solo mi amigo, se miran con rabia, ah hombres!

**-hikari vámonos-** me sujeta fuertemente

**-hey akiyama suéltala-** exige mi amigo

**-no te preocupes ken-** trato de calmarlo **–estaré bien, vamos ryo-** se que esto no esta bien pero ya no puedo cambiarlo, ya no hay marcha atrás…

Nos alejamos caminando, puedo sentir la mirada de ken quisiera voltear, pero por miedo no lo hago, como caí en esto


	2. recuerdos parte 1

bueno en este capitiilo, veremos varios recuerdos de kari, desde que era una niña hasta el dia que cambio debo aclarar esto es takari...si quieres ver a davis con kari lo siento cambia de fic por que aqui no lo va a haber... tampoco salen digimon,talvez lo mencione como videojuego,las personalidades de los personajes no son como en la serie y por ultimo,estos capiitulos son para ver que ha pasado en los ultimos 2 años con kari,luego ya empezara realmente el trama si es gusta comenten,sino tambien! acepto cualquier tipo de queja

* * *

Recuerdos 

Se encuentra una joven mirándose al espejo, maquillándose, tapándose una marca roja que tiene en la mejilla acaba de llegar estaba en el parque con un viejo amigo y luego llego su novio….

"Todo está mal, desde que él se fue yo me propuse seguiría igual que te esperaría, y por un año lo hice aún recuerdo ese dia que entremos a preparatoria…"

FLASHBACK…

Hace año 1/2

-¡Qué bello dia! Y que hermosas instalaciones, ¿verdad que es bello todo kari? – decía emocionada una rubia llamada zoe

-amiga… yo ya conocía las instalaciones ¿recuerdas? Tengo a mi hermano aquí, Oye nos volveremos a meter al equipo de porristas verdad- decía la castaña

-claro que si hermana mía del alma adoptiva y vecina (risas de ambas), tengo que apoyar a mi guapísimo novio, imagina él es deportista, guapo y tiernos debo ahuyentar a todas esas resbalosas, pero pensé que como tk no está ya no te meterías…- dijo sorprendida la rubia

-pues debo ser capitana para cuando el regrese, asi que debo de entrar se lo prometí y no lo voy a defraudar- decía orgullosa la castaña

-lo que si es que será fácil entrar, con mimi de capitana tenemos la entrada garantizada- decía muy segura zoe

FIN DE FLASBACK…

"¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Por qué rompiste la promesa? Yo la cumplí, seguí animando aunque tú ya no estabas aquí, quiero odiarte pero al momento de hacerlo los recuerdos me invaden, y nos recuerdo de niños…."

FLASHBACK…

Hace 12 años

Estaban una niña castaña y un niño peli negro de 5 años cada uno jugando juntos en la sala aunque no hablaban mucho entre ellos en la habitación están 2 chics de 8 años uno castaño y otro pelinegro jugando videojuegos en eso tocan el timbre de la casa y el castaño se para a abrir la puerta

-yamato ya llegaste! te tardaste tanto que osamu y yo ya empezamos a destrozar zombies- dijo el castaño de nombre tai

-disculpa cabeza de escoba es que mi hermano llego a vivir con nosotros hoy, asi que lo traje a jugar con kari y ken no hay problemas verdad tai- decía el rubio viendo a un pequeño rubio parado muy atrás de él, en eso osamu sale de la habitación y empieza a hablar

-claro que no hay problema matt, ese debe de ser takeru- dijo viendo al pequeño- hola tk! Yo soy osamu, mis amigos me dicen ozzy, y este es taichi somos buenos amigos de tu hermano matt y yo vivo aquí a lado-le sonríe, y este le regresa la sonrisa

-hola te puedo decir ozzi?- dice el niño tímidamente

-claro, ven en sala esta mi hermano menor con la hermanita de tai, te dejare con ellos jugando -le vuelve a sonreír le toma la mano y lo dirige hacia la sala

-ossy es muy bueno con los niños- le dice sonriéndole a matt,- es un gran hermano ¿oye y tú que te traes?- pregunta el castaño preocupado al rubio

-nada escobilla es solo que tengo 3 años que no lo veo- dice tristemente mirando hacia donde se fueron,- la última vez el apenas y empezaba a caminar bien, y veo a ozzy y a ti quiero ser con tk asi como son ustedes- le dice cabizbajo

-no te preocupes ya verás que osamu y yo te ayudamos- trata de animar a su amigo

Llegando a la sala donde se encuentran kari y ken

-Hola niños él es takeru es el hermano de matt, va a jugar con ustedes, trátenlo bien por favor ken- dice mientras termina de llegar con los pequeños

-si hermano- dice sonriendo

-bueno, nosotros vamos al cuarto, pórtense bien kari- dice tai llegando a donde están todos

-tk estaré en el cuarto si necesitas algo me avisas- informa matt apuntando hacia el cuarto de tai

-entendido niños- preguntas los hermanos mayores

-si hermano!- contestan los menores al mismo el tiempo, todos estallan en risas Después de que los grandes abandonaran la sala los pequeños empiezan a presentarse

-hola yo me llamo hikari yagami, pero dime kari, mi hermano es tai- dice la niña sonriendo mientras observa al niño detenidamente

-y yo soy ken ichijouji, soy hermano de osamu- este es más serio, muestra una sonrisa tímida

-hola yo soy takeru takaishi, soy hermano de matt, mucho gusto- dice muy efusivamente- me alegra mucho que en mi primer dia en la ciudad matt me trajera a jugar con niños de mi edad-

-disculpa que no yamato se apellida ishida?- pregunta un tanto curiosa la yagami

-kari! Eso no se pregunta- dice por primera vez dejado la timidez pero sin llegar a enojarse ichijouji

-no te preocupes ken, y si kari asi se apellida matt, nuestros padres se separaron hace 3 años y mi madre me cambio el apellido- dice el niño como si nada

-oh! Perdón oye eso no te pone triste?- vuelve a decir con curiosidad

-hikari!- ahí ya empieza perder la paciencia

-perdón de nuevo- dice triste la niña al entender que metió la pata y baja la cabeza

-¿por qué te pones asi?- pregunta ken con preocupación al ver que el rubio empieza a llorar mucho

-es que mi mama sniff!- suspiro – sniff se fue de viaje- suspiro - y si me deja como a mi papito y mi hermano, ¿si se olvida de mí y me deja de querer? ME QUEDARE SOLO!- llora mas

-no tk, tu mami no haría eso ninguna mamita olvida a a su hijo- trata de convencer ken

-pero mi mama dejo a matt- tratando de controlar su llanto en eso kari se pone muy seria

-tk! Yo prometo siempre ser tu amiga y yo nunca te dejare, siempre estaré junto a ti- dice muy segura de si misma que contagia a los 2 niños presentes allí

-cierto tk nosotros nunca te dejaremos, yo también seré tu amigo por siempre- dice con una gran sonrisa que hasta el momento no se le había visto y tk deja de llorar por completo ante tanta determinación de esos 2 pequeños que acaba de conocer

-¿de verdad? Gracias yo también siempre seré su amigo!- dice el niño alegremente

-y ya verás que de grandes seremos amigos asi como nuestros hermanos es una promesa!- termina de decir hikari

FIN DE FLASBACK…

"Otra promesa que rompiste porque me fallaste estúpido rubio, yo creí en ti, siempre te apoye, y tu…..no llorare, tengo que ponerle fin a todo este sufrimiento"

-hermanita que tienes te peleaste con ese infeliz verdad- pregunta tai

-dejame tai por favor- dice molesta

-pero kar…..- no pudo terminar por que le cerraron la puerta

"solo pido estar en paz, quiero descansar en paz ya no soporto vivir asi"


	3. recuerdos parte 2

**Hola! **

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo quiero agradecer a sslove por ser la primera en comentar, de verdad me haces sentir bien en saber que te gusto**

** espero que les guste mucho este capitulo tendremos otro tipo de vista no solo el de kari sino en este caso seran tai y ken habra mas flasback necesito que tengan una idea de que ha pasado entre tk y kari, todo lo que ella paso en estos casi 2 años, y algo sorprendente pasara al final para volver con nuestra protagonista**

* * *

**_ recuerdos parte 2 _**

-hermanita que tienes te peleaste con ese infeliz verdad- pregunta tai

-dejame tai por favor- dice molesta

-pero kar…..- no pudo terminar por que le cerraron la puerta

POVS TAI

"qué raro se está comportando kari, estoy seguro que es por el imbécil ese que tiene de novio, hermanita ¿Por qué rayos aceptaste andar con ese tipejo? Yo que siempre pensé que te gustaba el pequeño tk, aún recuerdo el dia en que te dijo que se marcharía, te veías tan destrozada"

FLASBACK…

CASI 2 AÑOS

Tai se encontraba jugando videojuegos era 20 de junio si su amigo osamu se encontrara con vida hoy cumpliría 18 años, pero no, ese dia también cumplía 2 años de su muerte…

"genial!, 2 horas jugando left 4 dead y no puedo pasar el primer nivel, como me encanta este juego, recuerdo lo genial que era jugar esto con ozzy y ni hablar del call of duty, éramos los mejores junto a matty, izzy y joe…. Te extraño amigo, pero que demonios que tiene esta loca"

Kari había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo, llorando y pateando todo lo que había en su paso, cosa que llamo la atención de su hermano ya que esta actitud era impropia de su pequeña dulce y angelical hermana

-¿ qué te pasa pequeña ? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- nunca había visto asi a su hermana, realmente debía ser algo muy malo

-tk- su hermana lloraba tanto que solo pudo articular una sola palabra, tai ya estaba pensando lo peor

- que te hizo, me las va a pagar, yo que lo creía como mi propio hermano menor- pero fue interrumpido, kari parecía haber reaccionado ante lo dicho por su hermano mayor

-no tai, no es nada de lo que sea que estas pensado, es que mi takeru- que dijo! Su takeru?- el me dijo que trasladaron a su mama a Francia, el se ira hermano, se ira! – el pareció entender,-se marchara en 2 dias, puedes creerlo- ahora comprendía el comportamiento de su hermana, por qué que cada vez que peleaba con el rubio menor parecía que el mundo se acababa, el porqué de tantas preocupaciones, y ahora el llanto, lo entendió muy bien, su niña, su kari estaba enamorada, ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, de ese niño con quien creció, y que casualmente, bueno tal vez no tan casual, era el hermanito de su mejor amigo, y lo peor es que ya lo veía venir, al fin y al cabo tantas preocupaciones y atenciones entre ellos 2 no eran de solo amigos…

-oh kari! Tranquila el te dijo si volverá?- fue lo único que pudo decir el no sabía que podía sentir su hermana

-de echo si, el me lo prometió- se tranquilizó el sabia que eso solo significaba una cosa

-entonces no hay de que temer, tk siempre te cumple lo que promete, nunca te ha quedado mal- y la verdad es que no mentia, no en ese momento

-tienes razon tai, muchas gracias!- vio a su hermana sonreir, eso era lo mejor para el, bueno eso y el que ella estuviera enamorada de tk, ella escogio bien pensaba

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"que demonios te paso tk, porque no volviste! Si tu estuvieras aquí ella no estuviera sufriendo asi, alto no, no es su culpa el no tiene la culpa que a su mama le hayan prolongado el contrato, pero es que ese imbecil!..."

Un fuerte ruido interrumpio sus pensamietos, algo se cayo, pero el ruido venia de la habitación de a lado se dirigio hacia ella per al abrir la puerta lo que observo lo dejo paralizado….

-no kari pero que hiciste- ella estaba en el piso desmayada, la cargo entre sus brazos, pudo observar en el pso un frasco vacio de pastillas….

Povs ken

Se encontraba manejando rápidamente para el hospital hace un momento que tai le había llamado para informarle del intento suicida de su meor amiga, no lo comprendia el había estado la tarde con ella hasta que llego el patan que tiene por novio….

" estoy seguro que el tiene la culpa, el te hace daño pero no se como, perdname tk, no he podido cumplir con la promesa"

FLASBACK…

CASI 2 AÑOS

En una habitación se hallaban 2 jovenes hablando un rubio y un pelinegro

-tuviste que escoger el dia de la muerte de mi hermano, para contarnos- recuerdo lo furioso que estaba con el, nos acaba de contar lo de su madre y kari se marcho sin decir nada de nada…

-ken, yo lo siento, me entere ayer y lo peor es que me voy en 2 dias- el estaba realmente apenado

-perdón es que me tomo por sorpresa, se que no era tu intención, que culpa tienes del viaje, ya perdí a mi hermano, ahora mi hermano del alma se va…sentí que todos me abandonaban, eramos tan unidos

-amigo, ya les prometí volver, y lo cumpliré, volveré en un año y en este tiempo seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos de siempre te escribiré y llamare….- eso me tranquilizo, el no rompia sus promesas, eso era seguro 10 años de amistad lo comprobaba

-hahahaha tranquilo hermano te creo, yo se que volveras, solo me preocupa ella, no se como se pondrá- y enserio me preocupaba la reacción de ella

-lo se y creeme que no preocupa yo no la quisiera dejar por eso promete una cosa ken tu la cuidaras en mi ausencia, y no dejaras que se derrumbe- me lo pidió con dolor de verdad le dolia tanto dejarla

-claro que te lo prometo…. y cuando vuelvas me diran ya ese secreto que guardan- tengo tanta curiosidad de eso todavía pero no le preguntare a kari

-si, sabes extrañare hablar contigo eres el que mejor me conoce, incluso mas que yamato y mi primo takuña, eres el mejor, nunca me dejaron solo tal y como lo prometieron cuando teníamos 5 años- cierto lo prometimos cuando el llego a Odaiba cuando éramos apenas unos niños, asi nacio nuestra amistad

-promesas son promesas, y tu sabes que solo contigo puedo ser yo- el me conocía realmente lo extraño tanto

-volvere lo prometo- fue lo ultimo que dijo ese dia

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"¿Por qué no volviste?,¿ por qué nos dejaste? Ese dia que matt volvió diciéndonos que no regresaras, y para colmo mostro una foto tuya con una francesa rubia, hikari casi moria, desde ese dia ella cambio se volvió otra y tu fuiste la causa de tan abrupto cambio….

POVS KARI

"donde estoy, esto es, no puede ser, estoy en un hospital, ¿Por qué no me dejan morir?

Yo quiero descansar en paz, antes de que el me mate

SOLO QUIERO MORIR"

_** Notas finales del capítulo :** _**porfa si les gusta comenten sino tambien haganmelo saber para mejorar gracas por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto mis mejores saludos para todos y nos estamos leyendo**


	4. revelaciones

espero les guste aqui involucro mas personajes

gracias por los comentarios

y aqui les dejo el capitulo

* * *

revelaciones

POVS YOLEI

"NO lo puedo creer, no creo todavía que este sentada en la sala de espera de un hospital, esperando noticias de ella, mi mejor amiga que ha tratado de suicidarse, y seguro que era por el, ese imbécil que se largo a Francia, que seguramente andaba con una voluptuosa y promiscua francesa si seguro que por eso el desgraciado aquel no ha regresado, infeliz! Si supieras lo que la has hecho sufrir, ojala la fulana esa te contagie gonorrea, herpes, sida o todo junto! Y yo que pensé que su amor era como un cuento de hadas, que al final se declararían su amor pero no el se fue, yo no tengo tanto tiempo de conocerlos como ken, zoe o takuña pero esa manera de tratarse no era de "solo amigos" todavía recuerdo el dia en que los conocí a todos y al desgraciado ese…

" FLASHBACK HACE 3 AÑOS….

-aquí esta su cambio- el llego a comprar a la tienda que acabábamos de abrir en el edificio donde ahora vivimos, nos mudamos en vacaciones, cuando lo vi me parecio un gran chico y aparte guapo.

-muchas gracias, oye sino me equivoco tu y tu familia se acaban de mudar a Odaiba verdad?- me pregunto el rubii -si asi es vivíamos en kyoto

- yo conteste un poco nerviosa la verdad es que ese rubio es muy guapo y yo no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente asi

-oh! Bueno yo soy takeru takaishi, vivo en este edificio desde hace 1 mes, talvez quieras dar luego una vuelta con mis amigos y conmigo, somos buenos chicos y te podríamos enseñar la ciudad- me decía mientras sonreía

-mucho gusto yo me llamo miyako inoue y mmmm no se, la verdad no te conozco y creo que mis padres no me dejaran salir con puros hombres además creo que se vera mal asi que..- si que estaba roja, osea un rubio ojiazul invitándome a salir quería gritar, claro esa no era su intención pero yo no sabia

- o no! No, no, yo no, este tengo 2 amigas muy lindas talvez quieras conocerlas, ah! Mira ay vienen- el esta apenado, yo me sentía tan bruta mire a donde señalaba y vi a una rubia y una castaña bastante guapas y la verdad es que yo no estoy tan mona como ellas, lo siguiente me paralizo

-TAKERU TAKAISHI! SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE RAYOS ME.. NOS HAS DEJADO PLANTADAS!- la castaña estaba furiosa se notaba a kilómetros de distancia y tk estaba pálido y estoy segura que por dentro sentía que moriría y creo que ella por su tono de voz y su mirada de verdad lo quería matar además los gritos de kari daban miedo y de paso me reventaron los tímpanos

-Kari, cariño tranquila no ves que tk está acompañado?- decía la rubia que la acompañaba

-ósea que nos dejas por otra chica!- su cara se veía entre triste, enojada o acaso ¿sentía celos? Haha si ella es más bonita pero me veía muy feo, se veía frágil pero de verdad esa chica me asusto cuando la conocí

-kari, yo no, no es lo que parece- el trato de explicar pero la chica lo callo de inmediato

-mejor cállate takaishi! Oh mira es ken!- y se fue corriendo ante el mencionado y se le trepaba encima, ahora yo sentía celos, él era el chico que venía a la tienda todos los dias el era guapísimo! Pelo negro, ojos azules! PERFECTO y al parecer andaba con ella..

-hola zoe, tk y mi peque hermosa cómo están?- confirmado andaban, bueno eso creía yo

-mal brother está loca que me hace sus shows, oh ella es miyako- dijo el chico yo estaba ida… había encontrado al chico perfecto y este tenía novia que parecía modelo -es nueva en la ciudad y la invite a dar la vuelta y por andar charlando con ella se me hizo tarde hika me perdonas- decía mientras veía a la castaña gritona yo la hubiera puesto en su lugar, pero por primera vez no quería quedar mal ante 2 guapos

-ah con que tú eres la chica nueva de la tienda- dijo mientras me escaneaba, de verdad mi amiga me cayó mal cuando la conocí -me llamo hikari yagami, siento lo de ahorita pero este tonto rubio saca lo peor de mi- y me sonrió, es tan linda asi, se ve tan inocente, tengo tanto de no verla asi

-hahaha si culpa a mi primo!- decía la rubia risueña -Es que la verdad chocas que te hagan esperar, estos chicos te tienen mal acostumbrada,- la castaña la trataba de ver mal, pero le gano la risa, supuse que era cierto, ninguna de ellas se veía de la clase de chicas que esperan no, ese es mi tipo -yo soy zoe, y este chico tímido a mi lado es ken ichijouji- dijo mirando a ken que se encontraba callado y sonrojado, pensé que era porque le temía a la bipolar de su novia

-hola- fue lo único que dijo, mientras me veía fijamente

-yo soy miyako inoue, mucho gusto- solo lo veía a el hahaha pensaba en "toma neurótica tu novio me ve a mí no a ti"

-entonces, aceptas salir, ya viste somos confiables, hika nunca se comporta asi, ella es muy linda- realmente no sé a quién veía más, ya que nos miraba a las 2, pero con ella le brillaban los ojos, pensé que era un patán, le coqueteaba delante del novio! Bueno eso creía yo, que tonta fui

-y amable y una gran persona, y GRAN amiga- dijo ken yo sentí punzadas en el pecho me había enamorado a primera vista de él, y ahora lo escuchaba hablar de su novia, me dieron nauseas

-oh ken ya para! De verdad lo siento es que antes tk vivía en el edificio de frente al de donde yo vivo y es extraño caminar para verlo, y más que me deje plantada- alto esa chica se sonrojo al comentario de su novio y luego decía eso de tk, pensé que seguramente era una zorra

-hikari, fueron 2 cuadras! Solo 2 cuadras nos separan- a todos les dio risa, a mi coraje, es que acaso ken no lo notaba, estaba ciego o que! Y ahora que lo pienso necesito más aumento es que pensar eso de ellos? Sí que estaba y estoy ciega!

-a mí me parecen kilómetros, lo bueno que ken vive a lado mío sino moriría- la quería matar ósea que para ella ken era un sustito?

-ya paren! Entonces miyako vienes ahorita vamos al parque quieres venir- zoe interrumpió mis ideas de matar a hikari

-oh yo no sé, debo preguntar- fue lo único que pude articular

Fin del flashback

"ese dia los conocí, recuerdo haber pensado que kari y ken andaban, y luego en mi primer dia de secundaria de verdad la regué con ellos 2

" FLASHBACK HACE 3 AÑOS

-entonces estaras en el mismo salón que nosotros- me decía zoe entusiasmada

-espero que te adaptes a esta escuela- y kari se veía preocupada

-yo también, la verdad es que soy algo tímida- y la verdad lo soy! Con los chicos guapos mis amigas se reian

-que (¡¿?!) no lo creo- decía la rubia a carcagadas

-zoe ya dejala! Bueno la verdad es que aquí la mayoría son superficiales hay muy pocos con corazón noble-

-la verdad es que emociona ver a los deportistas, los quiero ver entrenar, todos sudados y sexis!- fdgfgg ya queria verlos!

-¡y te dices timida mujer! Es verdad hikari hay que organizar la rutina para inicios de curso- de tono burlon cambiaba a uno serio que no le había visto nunca

-organizar que? Son encargadas de algo y en todas las vacaciones jamas me dijeron- me hice la ofendida en broma

-no es nada importante yolei, solo es el grupo de porristas- y esa fue la respuesta de kari con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-nada importante kari! Tu eres la capitana desde el año pasado y el próximo año en prepa seguro que serás la sucesora de mimi- decía zoe con orgullo

-ALTO! Mimi, acaso hablas de la GRAN MIMI TACHIKAWA! La capitana del equipo campeón de porristas nivel nacional, y aparte gano como mejor animadora en esa misma competencia, la chica mas guapa de Odaiba y alrededores, la novia de YAMATO ISHIDA EL VOCALISTA DE TENNEGGE WOLFES, de esa mimi tachikawa hablas- lo dije todo corrido sin respirar, es que ella es el ejemplo de la perfeccion

-eeee si, de cual otra hablaría- parece que se lo tomo en broma, no entendia como me sentia yo con eso -

no es que dude de la capacidad de kari para animar, pero estoy segura que no podrá superar a super mimi- y lo sigo diciendo con toda seguridad

-awww! Que linda chica! Como te llamas hermosa?- y entonces apareció casi me daba un paro cardiaco

-eh? la GRAN MIMI TACHIKAWA esta delate de mi y me esta hablando! QUE EMOCION! Aaaaaaa me llamo yo soy miyako inoue pero tu llamame yolei o como tuu quieras, mucho gusto en conocerte- estaba realmente emocionada que ni note que lo primero lo dije en voz alta

-mucho gusto yolei, y la verdad te equivocas- ahí reaccione que me oyo hablar de ella

-¿eh?- no entendia nada

-kari es muy buena animando, ser porrista significa mas que ser bonita, es mas que gritar, ser porrista es ser alegre, aplicada, disciplinada, amable, es no perder la esperanza a pesar de que tu equipo vaya perdiendo y kari es todo eso y aparte de una gran bailarina de nacimiento y estoy segura que es mejor que yo y que será mi sucesora- mientras decía eso le brillaban los ojo, le emocionaba hablar de eso y al finalizar note el mismo orgullo que había captado en zoe al hablar de kari

-oye meems? Solo viniste a alabarme o hay algo mas?- la castaña estaba roja como un tomate, creo que la alabaron mucho ese dia

-haha cierto, tenia que ver a un profesor y aparte decirte que le estamos organizando una fiesta de bienvenida a tu hermano y a yama en casa de sora, y yo queria invitarlas y ver si les avisas a los chicos y yolei también estas invitada- no lo podía creer mimi me había invitado a una fiesta era la chica mas feliz del mundo

-claro prima que iremos, te ayudamos en algo- alto! Escuche bien prima! Zoe era su prima, significaba que la veria mas eso era tan genial

-no hermosa ya tenemos todo listo y ya me voy se me hace tarde para la prepa chao- hasta para despedirse era perfecta se giro moviendo esa bien cuidada melena castaña y de espaldas se despidió con la mano

-wow no sabia que fueran amigas de mimi, oigan y como la conocen y porque le dijiste prima zoe- la curiosidad me mataba! Necesitaba saber si conocían a yamatto

-ah es que veras como te lo dijo, yo soy prima de matt, y pues ellos andan y pues asi- wow prima de yamato! Lo conocere entonces

-y yo pues tai es…- interrumpi a kari al escuchar ese nombre , o , tai yagami osea..

-taichi yagami? El gran jugador de futbol juvenil?- wow que diga que si

-naah! Ni tanto ken es muy bueno, te decía el y matt y el hermano de ken eran inseparables asi conoci a ken desde los 3 años, a los 5 a tk ya que su madre se fue a trabajar fuera del país y nos volvimos muy unidos a los 8 mmmm- escuche su respuesta pero la rubia la interrumpio

-fallecieron mis padres y me fui a vivir con mi tio hiroaki matt y tk- no sabia eso, tk el que tenia que ver

-bueno y takuña es vecino mio, sora era compañera de nuestro hermanos y muy amiga de meems- y entonces pensé en lo chico que era el mundo o mas bien odaiba

-sora takenouchi? La campeona de tennis, wow! Conoceré gente famosa- me alegre de haber conocido a tk aunque lo consideraba un mal amigo y todavia lo hago!

-que graciosa eres yolei, kari a lo mejor hoy se te declara tk! Y seremos primas- cinismo!

-que! Dejaras a ken por tk! No puedes romperle el corazón asi kari- me enfureci tanto casi la golpe

-que cosas dicen! Yolei, ken es mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, y tk… es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente es la persona que siempre esta ahí para mi…- y ahí lo entendí ese par se amaba pero no lo aceptaban!

Fin del flasback!

Estoy por pasar a ver a kari al parecer ya esta, mejor le hicieron un lavado de estómago, su familia ya paso a verla al igual que ken, el y yo ya somos novios, aunque todavía me pongo celosa de kari, es que son muy unidos…

-hola- se ve mal de verdad, me duele verla asi por alguien que no lo vale

-¿como estas?- algo tonto, pero la debo de regañar

-me quiero morir- estúpida como puede decir eso tan tranquilamente

-no digas eso, el no lo vale- la reprendo, ha cambiado tanto por culpa de ese malparido, ya ni porque tiene un novio maravilloso

-tu no sabes nada, el, el no es tan bueno le temo- como temerle a algo que no esta?

-kari, ya reacciona el esta en Francia olvida al infeliz- se sorprende de mi comentario

-yo no hablo de tk! Es ryo el… me golpea- eso si me sorprende!

* * *

les gusto?

haganme saber que piensan

saludos!


End file.
